


New Experiences

by purrinchando



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Memory Loss, POV Second Person, Slow Build, Slow Burn, You are Kiran
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 21:30:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18290615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purrinchando/pseuds/purrinchando
Summary: Your duty in the World of Zenith is completed, you had a major role in the Askran kingdom as the summoner for the Order of Heroes. As Commander Anna promised, the portal back to your world will open up once you fulfill your mission.You wished to say your final goodbyes, but Anna pushed you into the portal with force. Alfonse and Sharena stormed into the room due to the loud noise and were devastated to hear you were sent back home. Though, Alfonse didn't want to let that go smoothly.





	New Experiences

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! Im writing a new series, I hope you guys like it!  
> Basically, Alfonse travels to our world hence the title "New Experiences"  
> I might change the tags and rating as the story progresses, maybe I include some smut later on >:)  
> Ill try to update it as much as possible so you dont have to wait a long time for another chapter  
> Anyways, again, hope you enjoy reading! <3

The last Askran-emblian war finished when Embla's soldiers fell onto their knees on the battlefield. Cries of joy filled the atmosphere as the Order started cheering. Everything you worked for paid off in the end, you made everyone happy and the results of your effort are more than amazing. As much as you wanted to go home, you knew in your heart that you fell in love with Zenith, specifically Askr. It's been a good few years, you've made every moment worth while.

The citizens there were so kind, the heroes always cheerful and ready to do whatever comes across their mind; plus, you were  _always_ fascinated by medieval architecture. Living in the castle with knights and lords made you.. feel like one of them. Walking down those long marble corridors, with an occasional _"woosh!"_ coming from the silk curtains made you feel powerful.  _Tch,_ you thought,  _I feel like a total bad ass strutting down these halls!_  It was a dream come true! Unfortunately, it came to an end. 

"Lady Kiran, we all deeply thank you for your help and efforts. We couldn't have defeated Embla if it weren't for you-", Commander Anna adjusted her white sleeves, "-sadly, we must part ways. You surely miss your homeland and we would hate to keep you here if you don't wish so."

"I should be thanking you for giving me an opportunity like this, it really is one in a lifetime! And believe me Commander, I fell in love with this kingdom. I genuinely want to stay, but I have a home, family, friends... I have to see them again", you said in a melancholic tone. 

Anna looked at you with eyes full of sympathy and rubbed your shoulder: "I am glad you enjoyed your time here. It was in our best interest to make you feel like at home."

"It's like a fantasy living here, I had to pinch myself every morning to make sure I wasn't dreaming. Well, of course it's a fantasy when we put the whole war thing aside", you chuckled, "but nonetheless, I wish my world was still like this."

The redhead's eyebrow lifted and she tilted her head in confusion. " _Still_ , you say?"

"Mhm, still. There is a bit of monarchy remaining in some parts of my world, however I can't really guarantee it. But monarchy was definitely at the top before."

"Hmm, so your world really isn't far different from ours?"

"I guess you could say that, maybe Zenith evolves soon enough and becomes like my world. Though, I don't wish that to happen, not even to my enemies. The world I live in is... well, I'd rather not talk about it."

"Alright, Lady Kiran. See, I didn't know most of these things about you!"

"I mean, we were in a middle of the war! There was no time for chit chat."

Both of you laughed and wiped your eyes. It's time to part ways. You sighed deeply and turned to the portal.

"You're right Kiran, but I think I know a certain someone who knew a lot about you..."

Your cheeks were already tinted red, embarrassment flooding your body.

"What did you say, Commander?"

"Nothing! You have to hurry, the portal will close."

As you looked at the bright portal, certain words echoed through your mind.

**_Promise you'll never leave us, without warning me first._ **

"Commander, could I see Alfonse and Sharena before I leave? I didn't even inform them of my-"

"I'd gladly let you but they're busy, besides, you have to hurry."

"Please, Anna. I must say my final goodbyes."

Anna looked at you with a bold expression, it was almost intimidating. "Sorry, Kiran."

She grabbed the Breidablik out of your hands and pushed you into the portal so strongly you felt air escape your lungs. As you were traveling at high speeds through the portal, the opening from Askr closed. The last thing you could see was Anna looking down at you with sharp eyes.

"...the goodbyes wouldn't mean anything, you'll forget everything anyways."

"Gods, what's going on at an hour as late as this?", Alfonse groaned as he came into the summoning room. He was still in sleepwear and his hair was a total mess. Sharena joined in afterwards, pulling her hair up to tie it.

"I sent Kiran back home. I kept the Breidablik."

The Prince and Princess both finally woke up due to sudden shock. " _You **WHAT?!**_ ", they screamed in unison.

"It was part of the deal, remember? We promised Kiran she'll go back home once she helps us."

Sharena grabbed the redhead by the shoulders and started violently shaking her, "how could you do that?! You didn't even ask us!"

"Who in the God's name asks  _you_?! I am the Commander, I make decisions for all of you!"

"A good Commander listens to their troops and makes a  _compromise_!", Sharena yelled in agony whilst clenching her fists.

Alfonse split the two girls who were clearly about to fight, "Stop it you two! We don't want to wake the others!"

He turned his head to look at Anna furiously, he thought he was about to collapse. "Commander, why did you do that? We didn't even get to say goodbye."

"Why is it so important, it's not like you two got attached. Well, maybe Sharena, but you Alfonse definitely didn't."

His heart hurt once he heard what Anna said. Who is she to say if he got attached or not? Who is she to decide for everyone without taking their thoughts into consideration? She is the Commander, but she was very stubborn.

"It's not about attachment, Anna! It's about respect, it's about gratitude!"

Anna shoved the Breidablik in his hands, "It's  _Commander_ to you! Now go put this back where you originally found it", afterwards exiting the room. Alfonse growled at the Commander as she was leaving. The Prince looked around and saw his sister sitting on the stairs in front of the colorful stones, whimpering softly. He sat beside her on the cold chiseled stairs and rubbed her back. 

"Sharena, it's going to be okay."

"Kiran is gone, brother! Gone!", she sobbed quietly, "all because of stupid Anna..."

"Hey, hey, we must respect the Commander. Kiran and her made a deal. She deserves to rest after everything she's done for the Order. You've made a lot friends too, thanks to Kiran."

"Can Kiran come back when she wants to?"

Both of their eyes sparked and the Prince perked up, but his mood drowned once he came at a realization: "Sadly, no. The Breidablik is with us, only we can call Kiran."

Sharena looked at her brother, she had an idea in mind. "Can't we summon her then?"

"That would be irrational and immoral, we can't pull her back  _again_ from her world with force."

"I mean, we did that already!"

"Yes, sister, but doing it twice and especially because we only want to see her again wouldn't be the wisest decision."

The blonde pouted as she leaned her head onto her hand, gazing at the glowing stones as if she were emotionless. Alfonse and Sharena always have been complete opposites; Sharena being an energetic optimist and Alfonse being a serious realist. Him being the big brother and heir to the throne meant he's the one carrying all the responsibility and weight, but whenever he saw Sharena down, he was convinced it was his fault. As much as he is a "party pooper", he never wanted to cut off her fun if it meant her being sad afterwards. Seeing her sad...

"...Sharena."

"Yes...?"

"Maybe one of us could go to Kiran's world."

The Princess' ears perked up and she stood up immediately out of excitement, "Brother, that's a brilliant idea! We should totally do that!" Sharena started jumping in place along with a smile forming on her face.

"I'm emphasizing  _one of us._ One of us have to go while the other will cover. I'll cover for you, Sharena."

"Huh? No, no! Why only one of us?"

Alfonse scratched the back of his head and looked away from the blonde, "because it wouldn't be as suspicious if only one of us went."

"...then I'll cover for you, brother!"

He looked back at Sharena, contemplating whether or not he should take a few steps back and tell her to forget about the plan anyways. "What? Of course not. Sharena, you're going."

Sharena grabbed the Breidablik out of Alfonse's hands and pointed it sharply at the summoning stone: "No, brother,  _you're_ going! Kiran means a lot to everyone, but she means  _way_ more to you! If anyone deserves to go to her world, it's you. Don't worry, I'll try my best to cover for you! Once you adapt to her world, I'll figure out how to join you too!"

The teal haired Prince stared at her for a few moments until tears started forming in his worried eyes. "I'll take that as a yes!" Sharena said with enthusiasm. She pulled Alfonse in for a tight hug and patted him on the back. "We'll do it in a few days though, like you said it wouldn't be really fair from our side if we immediately barged into her life again."

He couldn't believe what he's getting not only himself into, but his sister as well. 

"Sharena.. Thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me. In a way, I feel selfish..." 

"Nonsense, I know you two are close, not just as prince and tactician. It'd be a shame to let a strong spark die down, you know? We'll let Kiran breathe for-"

"A week."

"A  _week?!_ Are you sure you'll handle that long?"

"As long as it'll benefit Kiran. I want her to rest, she deserves it. If she asked for a decade or even longer of peace, I would gladly give it to her."


End file.
